This invention relates to the art of telecommunications and more particularly to a system and method for routing a call in a wireless communications network made to a called party universal destination identifier.
Wireless communications networks, also known as cellular networks, have been widely adopted around the world. These telecommunications systems can do more than transfer voice calls. A wide variety of different calls transferring a wide variety of different types of media can now be made over a wireless communications network.
A user, also known as a subscriber, can have a wide variety of devices on which they wish to receive calls. Currently, each device can only be reached by the calling party using the corresponding destination identifier for that device. A calling party placing a call to the subscriber, also referred to as the called party, will have to keep track of the plurality of different “numbers” for reaching the appropriate called party device.
It is desirable to provide a called party with a single point of contact whereby the called party can receive different call types at different destinations, each destination corresponding to a specific device intended for receiving that particular call type.